I'm Yours
by Re. Stacks
Summary: as the longing grows, you'll have to face all you find'. . All about feel-good friendships and what lies beyond . . when you know the feeling is right where you want it .
1. Part 1: Why Not?

**This is just a cute little fanfic, it's nothing much.  
**  
**I'm Yours - Jason Mraz. It's the song this story was inspired by, listen to it and look up the lyrics it's great.**

**I've based this story in my true feelings, not just for the sake of putting Beastboy and Raven together . . . that's probably why I like this one the most, even if others don't. That's just me :)**

**It's meant to be just kinda simple and sweet; not too much mature content, nothing too cliché really (or that's what I aimed for . . :P) . . to me it somewhat represents a lonely walk on the beach . . maybe just 'cause I love the beach**

**Hahahahaha ok I'll stop talking now.**

**Note that I am not the best writer but I like making stories anyways.**

**Enjoy!!  
**(ahem, i don't own Teen Titans)

* * *

...There's something different between her and I now. There's something in our relationship that makes it different from everybody else's... its unexplainable. We no longer hate each other--that phase has long since gone. Long has it been since we let our childish ways get the better of us and we were all up in each other's faces arguing so the world could hear. There's no more fights, no more shouts, no more put downs or insults or non-accepting of our differences.

It's all different now...

here, let me back track a bit...

The first time I felt our friendship begin to change was a few years after she stopped the end of the world, and after we had finally come to the age where we had to sit up and become more mature than the little 15 year-old teens we once were... it was probably around mid may. ...You know, when the trees are blossomed and the breeze smells of lavender and sea salt. When the sun always strikes that perfect angle during the right time of the day so the light in the sky has a peaceful orange glow. It was around that time when I realized things had to be better.

The morning was normal: Cyborg and Robin playing videogames, Starfire doing something inhuman, me stuffing my face with my vegetarian food and Raven drinking her nasty herbal tea. She rolled her eyes at the behavior of our two friends in front of the TV and went on drinking her tea, her violet hair slightly hanging over her face.  
I looked up from my breakfast and examined the girl, head to toe and back up again-- the way she leaned against the counter, the way she gingerly held her hot cup of tea, the way her emotionless eyes still seemed to have a hint of thought. Her skin was pale and smooth, her body frame thin and frail being able to break like a twig. I really didn't know why I was checking her out then when I had lived with her for years... I guess since we'd all grown older I was more aware of things that I hadn't noticed before, and one fact that I had ignored for a long time.  
Raven was beautiful.  
"Beastboy, what are you looking at?" I heard her say in a sharp tone. I shook my head and just smiled at her.  
"N-nothing."  
She looked at me and sighed... there was something showing in her eyes at that moment, I couldn't exactly explain what it was, but it was there... a sparkle of emotion, possibly a mixture of worry or love, I wasn't sure... then she walked away.

Once she left, a thought occurred to me.  
I slowly got up from the table, crossed the room and walked through the door, heading down the hall towards her room.

"Raven?" I called from outside her room door.  
Fortunately, she opened it.  
"What." she answered in her regular monotone voice.  
"Um... I wanted to talk to you."  
"Yes, why else would you be here."  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance, waiting for me to say what I wanted to say and get it over with.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you... about our friendship."  
She threw me a sharp look. "W-..What?"  
"You know, our... relationship."  
"Beastboy, what are you talking about. We hardly like each other, what would you--"  
"Please just let me talk right now," I cut her off short, "I'm saying...I've been thinking about the way we treat each other."  
"What, you think something's wrong with the way we act?"  
"Well, yes!" I replied. "Raven, please, be honest, aren't you tired of always arguing? Always getting on each other's nerves? Never being able to talk to each other and always hating each other just because of our differences?"  
She was silent.  
"It sounds corny, but...just for once, don't you wanna try to be... friends?"  
"... And, why are you telling me this now?"  
I sighed. "...Because... I'm worried that... if we don't start changing now, then we might not be able to in the future. Not to be a pessimist or anything, but...we may not all be together forever.."  
I left her hanging to get through her thoughts. 'I hope she's taking me seriously, I thought, then began again.  
"... Haven't you ever wanted to ... get along with me for once?"  
There was a long, awkward pause between us. finally, she sighed, and looked me straight in the eye. The same different expression was in her face and in her violet blue eyes that day...and I was still never able to explain it.  
"Honestly," she breathed, "...yes, I do."  
I smiled at her.  
"That's great! Now how 'bout we--"  
She cut me off. "I do, really, but... I don't think I can."  
I looked at her confusedly. "Wha-what? watchu mean you can't?"  
"I mean, I can't... be friends with you.."  
She gave me one more look and closed her door.

Was no surprise that I didn't see Raven for the entire day or for the rest of the week. The team was used to it; she had these phases where she would just lock herself in her room for a while and finally come out her normal, emotionless self acting like nothing happened... even though we all knew something did. But my curiosity got the better of me.  
What's wrong with her?  
She really wants to be friends with me?  
If she does, then how come she says that she _can't_?  
And why can't she? is it that hard?  
I ended up knocking on her door the fourth day of her absence, yearning for the answers to my many questions.  
"Raven?"  
No answer.  
"Raven, will you please open the door?"  
She cracked it open slightly so only one side of her face was showing. "What do you want this time?"  
"Well, what's been going on?"  
She stayed quiet.  
"Raven," I said, "Are you locking yourself in your room just because of what we talked about the other day?"  
"No," she said softly, almost sadly.."..i--it's not that, ..you wouldn't understand."  
She slid the door closed, but I put out my hand and held it open.  
"I want to understand."


	2. Part 2: Understanding

Raven lightly put her hands to her mouth and turned around, looking through my eyes like she had done the day before.  
She exhaled, and then whispered softly so I could barely hear. "... Why do you bug me like this?"  
I walked through the door and it slid closed behind me, leaving her room with no light whatsoever except from the dim moonlight outside.  
"Raven... can you please, just.. tell me what's wrong?" I asked her as calm as I could.  
"I told you already... you wouldn't understand," she looked down, walking to her bed, ".. no one would."  
"Well, let me under-"  
"You can't, okay?!" She turned around and looked at me fiercely. "I already said you won't understand, so, just... get out of my room!"  
She then used her powers to lift me up and throw me out the door, but I'd turned into an elephant so I wouldn't fit through. She put her hand down and sat on her bed, her hair in her face, silent.  
I formed back to my human self and walked over to her, sitting next to her on her bed. She only stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Raven," I began..".. this is one reason why I want us to fix our relationship... none of us know what's going on inside of you, and you never tell us... I hate how we can't talk to each other..."  
I walked to where she stood, but she kept her back to me. "There's something troubling you," I whispered, "you can't just hide it for the rest of your life... please, tell me what's wrong, and why we can't just be ... friends."  
There was a long pause in the room after I finished my sentence, I didn't know if she was thinking or if she just didn't want to answer and was waiting for me to leave the room. We just stood there, silent... and then she turned her head.  
"... I'm...afraid." she whispered.  
"W--what do you mean?"  
"I'm afraid... of love.."  
There was a pause again, but this time I only stood in confusion. 'She was right, I wouldn't understand,' I thought. What's wrong with love? Why would she be afraid of love? What's that have to do with us being friends?  
"Is that what you're going through right now?" I asked he, almost in a laughing manner, "you're hiding yourself from falling in love?"  
"I'm trying to get _out_ of love, that's what I'm doing." she answered, finally turning around and looking at my face. She sighed. "Do you know how... painful it can be to be in love with someone... having them stuck in your head every night, every second of the day... even if you don't want to love them, because... you know that, never in their life will they ever love you back..." She looked down and held her hand to her mouth again. "And you try and try day after day to forget about him, to fall out of that trap and tell yourself that you don't want to love him... for as happy as it can make you feel, it brings so much pain... but even after you think its gone, he just makes it impossible..."  
I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me. So much pain going on in her heart right now, though she doesn't deserve any of it. I raised my arm and held her shoulder, but she only pulled away.  
"That's good," I told her. She looked up at me confusedly, which I already knew she would do. "That's good," I continued, "that you're telling me now... we're getting better."  
I smiled at her, hoping to lift her spirits, letting her know that I cared 100 percent about what she was going through. "You really need to talk to someone," I told her, "find somebody that will... help you forget."  
She looked up at me again, her eyes full of thought and sorrow, and sighed. She started stepping towards me, slowly but with purpose, and then I felt her arms hold me in a warm embrace. I hugged her back as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"...ill try to work this out..." she whispered. I knew she was referring to our friendship. I leaned back a little, looked down at her beautiful face, into those deep amethyst eyes that rarely show anything yet hold so much, and I smiled. Surprisingly, the emotion in her eyes changed, showed something I really had never recognized, then she smiled back.

It was after that day when things changed for the better...


	3. Part 3: Closer

A strange feeling came over my body once raven walked into the foyer the next morning. It's like the sun had suddenly gotten brighter and the world just got a whole lot happier...it definitely was strange.. but I knew why I was feeling it.  
Things were different now.  
Her and I were different...even if it only started a short time ago.

Raven walked behind the kitchen counter to prepare her tea, then turned her head towards me and smiled. It wasn't like a seductive, flirty kind of smile, but more of a playful happy smile...something I'd never seen on her before. I looked up from my salad and smiled back. She chuckled. I thought I might've looked goofy, but she motioned me to pick at my teeth. I blushed.  
"Uh... dude, are you okay?" Cyborg said, sitting beside me.  
"No, I'm fine," I said almost dreamily, still looking at raven as she prepared her tea. She looked back up at me and chuckled again.  
From my peripheral vision I could tell Cyborg was giving me a confused look, turning his head back and forth from me to Raven. I looked at him. "What?"  
He gave me a smug grin and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."he said, then got up and went to where Robin was sitting with Starfire.  
'I hope he doesn't think anything's happening between me and Raven,' I thought, 'I mean, yeah I guess we're friends now, but doesn't really mean--"  
My thoughts were interrupted when I found Raven sitting next to me.  
"Oh... hey!" I said.  
"Hey," she replied in a calm voice. "... um, so... I was wondering..." she looked down into her teacup, "since we kinda agreed to be... friends , now, maybe you wanna..." she looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "... do something?"  
"Huh? you mean like... go out, do something?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, yeah, sure! W-what do you wanna do??"  
".. I dunno," she answered, "you wanna see a movie or something?"  
I smiled at her. "... That'd be awesome."

At first I thought raven would pick some depressing, boring Goth movie where I'd have to kill myself after watching the first half of it, but surprisingly, she picked something...good. Something that actually made her laugh, which benefited for the both of us. I loved seeing her smile, hearing her sweet, beautiful laugh. I'd rarely heard it before, I didn't know what made her suddenly show her other emotions, but... it was good. She was improving.  
And we hung out for the rest of the day. After getting some hot dogs and cleaning up the mustard stain on her shirt, we even took a walk down the beach.

"You're really a song writer?" I asked her.  
"Why," she said, "does that surprise you?"  
"I dunno, I just never really _knew_ any of your hobbies accept... reading and meditating."  
She smiled at me. "Well... I don't really like admitting it."  
"Heh, why?"  
She sighed. "I don't know," she answered, "I think it's kind of... embarrassing."  
"Embarrassing?" I said. "Come on Rae, honestly... I think its kind of cool.."  
She looked up and smiled at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
She sighed. "... You called me Rae.."  
"...Hm, I thought you hated being called Rae."  
"Well... not really," she breathed, "I just... don't like how people say it sometimes... but the way you said it... it felt okay..." She smiled at me again.  
We were silent for a moment, there was no sound between us except the soothing swoosh of the waves washing up onto the shore, tickling our bare feet. I looked down at the beautiful violet haired girl next to me and grinned.  
"... So, will you ever tell me who he is?"  
She looked at me. "..What?"  
I only smiled at her, and she gave me a playful grin.  
"Well..." she began, "I _would_ tell you... but, then I'd have to kill you." She smiled at me again.  
"...Alright then," I said, "That's how it's going to be huh?"  
And I reached my hands down to her waists and tickled her. She hunched her shoulders and screamed, slapping me playfully. I let her free and she started running away, laughing, with me chasing her at her tail, the ocean water splashing behind us. Both of us were laughing loud enough for the dogs down the street to start barking. I managed to clutch her wrist and we started spinning round and round with the water splashing up to our waists. Eventually, we lost our balance and fell. The sky above us was spinning and our laughs still carried on until they finally died down, leaving tired smiles on our faces. We both sighed.  
"...Beastboy," she breathed, turning her head to look at me. I gave her a happy grin.  
"...What?"  
She paused. "... There's something I've wanted to tell you..."  
I looked into her luminous eyes; they had the same expression that I was never able to explain, the same look that got me a hundred percent glued to her striking beauty. I looked at her intently, letting her know that she shouldn't be afraid of saying what she needed to.  
"..Y-you make me feel.." she whispered, "... happy."  
She closed her eyes and turned her face back to the star-lit sky. My hand was still clutching her wrist.. slowly, carefully, I inched my hand down to hold her's.  
And we let the sound of the waves pull us to sleep.

The next few weeks I spent with raven must've been the most amazing weeks I had in my entire life. We'd become inseparable; best friends. Sometimes we'd go out and do something, and other times we'd just sit down somewhere and talk, sharing secrets and anything that was on our mind-- either way we were always together. Everybody was a bit crept out by it at first, but after a bit they finally grew onto it. Obviously Starfire was the happiest about it, saying things like "Oh, how marvelous friend Raven and Beastboy have finally done the 'making up'! I shall now prepare for the ceremonial Gumpflar!" I didn't really know what she meant, but Cyborg and Robin kinda got on my nerves, acting like Raven and I were going out or something. I mean, yeah we were really close, but it didn't necessarily mean we were like in _love_ with each other or something...right?


	4. Part 4: Splashes

"Come on Beastboy," Raven yelled hanging from an upside down rock climbing wall, "it's not that hard when you get used to it. Shouldn't it be easy for you?"  
I looked up at her. "Well yeah, but... are you sure you can hold on with no chord like that?"  
Raven wanted to do something 'fun' that day because of how boring the morning had went. We drove by this rock climbing gym, and she immediately told me to park the car so we could go in.  
"I didn't know you had something for rock climbing," I told her from the ground. She arched her head backwards and smiled at me.  
"Just wait," she said, "I'm...almost there, just-- ..ah!!" she screamed, and next thing I knew I was knocked down on the ground with Raven's body on top of me. She groaned and put her hands on either side of my shoulders.  
"W..whoa." I moaned, "... that was weird."  
She looked down at me with her amethyst eyes, like she was digging into my soul, and she started laughing.  
For some reason, I felt a strange churning from the top of my stomach as she did.  
"Ok, come on," she said as she got up from on top of me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Wanna go to the pool? I feel like I need to cool down."

It was already nighttime once we arrived at the pool; nobody was there, it was just the two of us. Raven pulled me out of the car and dragged me through the gate.  
"Did you even bring a bathing suit?" I laughed.  
She looked at me. "... Well, I don't need one."  
And to my eye's surprise, raven began stripping out of her shirt.  
My mouth went dry--I tried to gulp and take a breath, but all of my muscles seemed to be out of order. She seemed to take it all off perfectly, not like how a slut would try to show off her body at the beach, but it was more natural. I couldn't help but notice how she had an extremely hot body. She turned around..and I noticed a little doggy tattoo just between her spine and hip. I chuckled.  
"What?" she turned around. I quickly put on a straight face.  
"Uh.. nothing."  
She smiled at me and jumped into the pool. I decided to take off my shirt and join her.  
We started splashing each other extremely, me turning into different animals to splash her in different ways and her using her powers to dump bucket loads of water onto my head... while the sound of our laughter filled the late evening air. At times we couldn't even breathe with all the water we splashed at each other, but that just made us attack harder and laugh even more. After a while she finally put her hands down to stop the force field protecting her from my splashing and looked at me, wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen on her. ... then, things almost happened to occur in slow motion. I saw raven, standing in the water in front of me, her hair in a messy wet bun, the underwater lights reflecting off of her beautiful angelic face... and I felt different.

"You've been hit man," Cyborg said.  
"What're you talking about?" I asked him.  
"Its obvious... your in love with Raven, dude, get it?" he smiled at me.  
"Am not, all I'm saying is I've been--"  
"Come on B, don't think I'm not right. I mean, you spend all your time with her, you think she's beautiful, you get... what d'you call that? That weird feeling, ya said, whenever you're around her. Come on, man, what're you supposed to call that? You're in _love_ with her, and you know it."  
I looked up at my robotic friend, silent.  
"...Ugh..i can't love her, man," I sighed.. "She even told me... she loves someone else."  
"Well, do you know who?" he asked.  
"Nah, she won't tell me... she gave me some hints though." I laid back on the foyer couch. "She said he's... sweet... and funny. Said he always finds a way to make her feel better, always trying to find out what's wrong with her... he cares about her...and, she even said" I chuckled slightly, "he may look goofy looking to most people, but to her, she thinks he looks ... handsome." I sighed again, "Seems like the perfect guy..." I looked back at Cyborg and shrugged. "Got any idea who it could be?"  
There was a long pause between us, where he only stared at me like I had done something completely idiotic, then finally he just laughed and shook his head.  
"Maan..." he said, "... I never realized how _clueless_ you can be sometimes..."

The next day Raven was gone. Nobody was worried, she had gone missing lots of times because she 'needed to go somewhere to think' or something. We never really took it as something to worry about. But the fact that she was gone for the entire day got me a little curious about where she was hiding. I was thinking and thinking to myself... should I go find her? Would it be an invasion of privacy? I don't even know where she is, how could I find her?  
But suddenly, I already knew where she'd gone.  
I turned into a bird and flew out my window.

"I knew I'd find you here."  
Raven turned her head around from the bench she was sitting in, the bench in front of the beach we had hung out at the first night we decided to become friends. I walked over to sit next to her and looked down at her... she had a notebook on her lap.  
"..Y-you don't have to ask," she said in an unsteady voice. "...um, it's just a...a song, I'm working on..."  
I put my arm around her and craned my neck to read what she wrote. By all the wet drops, scribbles and unsteady handwriting on her paper, I could guess that she'd been crying. Her song was about blind love--how she's madly in love with a man who will never see it because he's too busy seeing her as a friend... she's tried all her life to not love him anymore, but he keeps making it worse...  
I turned my head to look at her... she was already staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"N-nothing." She shook her head and turned back to the ocean in front of her. Cyborg's words echoed through my head.. _"You think she's beautiful, you get that weird feeling whenever you're around her... you're in love with her, and you know it..."  
_  
"Oh, now you're staring at me," she laughed. I smiled back at her, but it soon died away as I went over my friend's words again and again in my head.  
She took a glance back at the ocean, but turned her head back to me. I examined how soft her face and lips looked in the glow of the moonlight, and I began to get that same twisting feeling in my stomach... my face was only inches away from her's.  
We both slowly leaned in towards each other... our lips slightly parting and my head slightly tilting... we hesitated for a moment, like we were wondering how we were supposed to do this or if we should do this at all, but I managed to lean in all the way.  
Feeling Raven's lips on mine gave me an odd sensation throughout my entire body. I was heating up, yet I felt a cold tingle down my spine at the same time. It was a soft, sweet kiss.. not like we were wildly making out. But as soft as it was, I managed to show her just how much I felt. I started making it more passionate, running my hands through her velvety violet hair while she did the same to me... and soon our soft sweet kiss turned into a not-too-soft and sweeter kiss. I gave her my all, made her all that I wanted and needed at that moment in my life. I felt her lips curl into a smile and heard her giggle as I fell forward and ended up on top of her on the bench. Although the bench was cold and slightly uncomfortable, it didn't stop us from pouring out everything we had been feeling...

It was like nothing ever before.

* * *

**wait, it ain't over yet.**


	5. Part 5: Maybe

**This chapter is a result of 11 months of delay on this story. Yay me :)**

* * *

For some reason, I knew for sure that the kiss wasn't what was going to seal everything together; as soft and sweet and _amazing_ that simple kiss was, I knew it didn't just end there. . . I couldn't help falling asleep that night with my mind full of thoughts and my chest mixed with emotions, about this, about everything. . . .  
Why did I even kiss her in the first place? Did it not mean anything? Was I just too confused with both our feelings that I had no other way to deal with it except _kiss_ my best friend?  
What does she think of it, anyway?  
Do I even really _love_ her, the way Cy says I does. . . should I, I mean I can't. . . it's just not. . .  
Ugh, I'm just so STUPID!! I know this is all really simple . . .  
then, why can't I figure anything out?? It's like I don't even know myself anymore . . .

I was able to come up with 2 conclusions that night:  
One, that kiss was _not_ going to ruin anything; just because we kissed, didn't mean Rae and I weren't still best friends . . . we could still manage that. No sweet kiss was gonna come in between that.

And two—even though I'm still totally unsure about the conflict between my head and my heart and the odd twisting in my stomach—for now, I'm just . . . gonna stay away from saying "I _love_ her" . . ok? No, I'm just going to try and avoid that, for now . . . just for as long as I can handle it, until it comes biting me in the ass and I have no choice but to get it settled. .

Little did I know that it had already been coming up from behind me, fast.  
Real fast.

After a nearly sleepless night, I stepped into the foyer the next morning – slightly groggy though a bit high-spirited for the morning – and found Raven standing in the kitchen sipping her tea. My heart skipped a beat; I suddenly remembered the softness of her face, the way her lips felt on mine. . . as I began walking towards the fridge I kept thinking over and over again in my head 'I kissed her. . . . I _kissed_ her . . . gosh, Raven, my friend . . . I _kissed_ her. . .'

I tried to keep my mind straight as I opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of soymilk, then turned back to look at Raven. She looked over at me at the same time, and smiled . . . kind of like an "oops, sorry" smile. I smiled back. She looked back down into her teacup that was raised to her lips as I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said nicely, with the greatest effort not to make my voice crack.  
". . Hey," she replied. She looked up at me quickly and looked back down again, that smile never leaving her face.

We kind of stood there silently for a moment. Ha, I won't deny that it was a little awkward when all that was playing in both our minds was the memory of our _kiss_, but still, there was some sense of comfort in the air around us. Kind of like a warm feeling . . . I'm not sure. But we just stood there. Thinking. Breathing. Silent.

". . . So . . ." I began. I reached my hand up to scratch the back of my head.  
". . Um . ." she looked up at me humbly, her lips still curved into a sorry smile.  
'God,' I thought, 'why am I acting like an idiot? Why can't I just say something??'  
"Look," I said, finally, looking down at her soft face; she looked back up at me, "um . . . about the, uh. . . last night, when . . um . ." I started making hand motions in the air, making myself look even stupider while talking to her. I really didn't know what got into me, " . . I just wanted, to . . you know . . I thought that—"  
She cut me off short, putting her hand to my mouth in mid-sentence. "Sh, it's ok, you don't . . you don't need say anything, really."  
I looked at her. She smiled at me. "Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she shrugged, " . . . you know, it was just . . ." she broke off her sentence, shrugging and nodding like she didn't know what else there was to say. ". . yea." I grinned at her, and she chuckled.  
"Ok, good," I sighed. "So . . still friends?"  
". . Yeah." She said, matter-of-factly. I held out my hand, and she held out hers and shook mine, firmly . . . I think the hand-shake lingered on longer than was intended, and we noticed that, slowly bringing our hands back to our sides, leaving the same awkward yet comfortable vibe back in the air. She looked back down at her teacup and started taking more sips, but I couldn't help but stare at her. . I noticed how her face seemed to glow in the late-morning light, and how she could still look so beautiful just by staring blankly into a teacup . . I realized now that I was gripping the counter tightly with my one hand. We were standing unusually close to each other. . .

Raven broke the pause this time. ". . So, we're still gonna hang out later. .?"  
I looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah . . . of course, yeah."  
"'Kay, good." She grinned and briskly walked past me and out of the room.

"Oooohhhh," I breathed, hunching over the counter. We were doing so good, _so good_ before . . . walking down beaches on starlit nights, chasing each other in between vineyards at sunset, having random exchanges at coffee shops, comforting each other in times of hurt, splashing each other in pools . . . it wasn't flirting. It was friendship. And somewhere, I'd let my emotions get too far . . .

But maybe, I thought . . maybe I didn't take them too far. Maybe this is simply how it's supposed to be. Maybe Raven actually feels that way towards me, like what Cyborg said. And if she does, then maybe there's no harm in feeling anything towards her . . . not that I do, it's just. . .

I didn't want to think about it at the moment. I decided to put it aside, for the time being.

Robin walked into the foyer at that moment and looked over at me sprawled across the counter. "Hey, Beastboy! You okay?"  
I straightened up quickly. "Yeah. Um, what's up?"  
He walked over to where I was and held up a small royal-looking envelope in between his fingers. "Guess what? The mayor's birthday happens to be coming up, he's having some big fancy kind of party in honor of himself down at the big reception hall. And, since we're kind of heroes of the city, he just happened to invite _us_ to join."  
"Alright, sounds cool," I said, "all of us?"  
"Yeah. . ." he paused, then laughed. "We gotta show up in something a lot fancier than our uniforms though; it's supposed to be this big elegant ball kinda thing, you know?"  
"Hm, sounds ok to me," I said. Robin shrugged and started walking towards the door. "Wait," I called, "when is it?"  
". .um, this evening at 5, so get ready," he said quickly, almost in a joking manner, then slipped out of the room.  
Thanks for the heads up, I thought.

The three of us guys stood in the entrance hall at exactly 4:45 that afternoon, all clean-cut and looking sharp in our black tuxedos. I looked over at Cyborg and had to work hard to choke down my laughter.  
He glared at me. "Man, shut up," he said to me while stretching out his collar, "Ain't my fault I look like Optimus Prime when I'm wearing a tux; you don't look too hot, either, you little—"  
"Guys, you both look fine," Robin butt in, then began mumbling under his breath: "Just wish they'd hurry up so we could get this over with. ."  
It was always a wonder to me why girls always took so long to simply get dressed up for an outing. I mean . . . seriously.  
"Star!!" Robin called up the stairs, "We're gonna be late! Are you guys ready yet?!!"  
"Just a few moments, please!" we heard her yell down. "Oh Raven, we do not have much time, if you are so concerned about your apparel—"  
"Star, there's _no_ way I'm going out in public looking like this," we heard Raven grumble. I laughed, trying to imagine the expression on her face.  
"But you look marvelous! There's no need to. . "  
I suddenly saw Starfire appear from out of the corner of the stairs, pulling on Raven's arm with such ease, although Raven seemed to be grunting in frustration.  
"Arrrggh . . gah!! Alright Star, alright! No need to yank my arm off."  
Our bubbly friend let go of the pale arm and clapped her hands with delight. There was a pause as we all waited there silently, I recognized one of Raven's familiar sighs, and smiled. And then she slowly stepped around the corner into view.

Maybe it was the suffocating collar of my tux, or the thick atmosphere of impatience and frustration, or just the fact that it was Raven . . . or maybe it was the simple fact about myself that I'd been trying to deny and set aside, I really didn't know. . . the second she appeared from that corner, though, my stomach did a drastic twist . . . I might've tried to say "Wow," or "Oh my God", but my breath had gotten stuck in my throat, and my voice didn't seem to work at the moment . . .

* * *

**. . Sorry about the boring chapter. Kinda sloppy too, but as you can see it's been a while since i've continued anything, really . . . I try to picture it in my head as a sort of movie, kinda . . . makes it kinda better . . baha**

**If you truely like it, you can leave a review. :)**


	6. Part 6: The Mayor's Ball

(haha sorry I'm so mature)

**Disclaimer:** It would be awesome to own Teen Titans, but sadly, I don't :(

**This story is still in deep progress . . . in my head . . . sorta . .  
Hehe. . .**

**Well, keep reading:**

* * *

I don't think I remember seeing anything quite as beautiful as the sight of Raven when she stepped out of that corner. And I don't think it was just her looks, either, as amazing and as striking as she was; other than hanging over her face or in a quick ponytail, her violet hair was pinned in an elegant up-do; her light-blue dress— flowing at the bottom just above her ankles—seemed to have just the perfect fit on her body, flexing with every delicate curve, and reminded me oddly of a mermaid; she had a scarf of a slightly darker shade wrapped around her neck and draping down her bare shoulders; and her face . . . her beautiful, magnificent, angelic face that I'd come to love and find comfort in every time I set my eyes on her . . . maybe it was just the touch of make-up, or magic, or just me, but her face at that time just looked even more divine in a way where I had never seen it before.

She was just so . . .

"..Lovely," I whispered out loud.  
..Cyborg might've glanced over at me and grinned at that time, but I wasn't paying attention. No, all my focus was on the woman walking down the stairs.

"Wow," Robin managed to choke out, "you girls look . . . ha, amazing . . ."  
Starfire happily floated down to him and smiled. "I do think you look quite charming in your peculiar, formal black attire as well, love!"  
She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips; normally I'd be used to it, but due to the event from the night before I found myself hunching my shoulders and blushing, hoping Raven wasn't paying as much attention. . .

"Well, shall we head out then?" Robin said, linking arms with Star and escorting her to the car. Cyborg followed, slightly groaning, with his hands perched on his head. I looked over at Raven where she still stood at the foot of the stairs, and she looked up at me with a warm, friendly smile.  
'Gosh… her face,' I thought…  
I built the courage to look at her full-on, and our eyes locked. I must've looked really stupid like that, having a blank expression while she was smiling her wonderful smile at me… gazing into her eyes… I was dazed.

"What?" she laughed softly.  
I coughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Nothing . . . um . . . hi." I moved my eyes away from hers and looked down at the ground, feeling my cheeks flush.  
She chortled and walked over to me, linking her arm with mine. "Come on then," she began sarcastically, "shall we go 'party'?"  
She grinned, and I managed to do the same. I led our way to the car.

* * * * * * * *

"So, are you glad we came now?" Robin teased.  
Cyborg looked up from his mountain-like plate of food, his cheeks full.  
"Uhmmf hmmp!" he answered. I could've sworn I saw some chewed up bits of food fly from his mouth and land on Robin's tux. I fought back my laughter.

The town's reception hall was filled and practically overflowing with people of all ages; I would've been surprised if somebody in the city _wasn't_ attending the mayor's birthday party that evening. The live band onstage was playing loud and people were talking and dancing and laughing and clanking cups and plates. There definitely were lots of little kids running around… along with several old people slowly eating or dancing or just laying around, too. As noisy as it was, though, I couldn't help but feel so . . . I don't know . . . . _warm_. Everybody seemed to enjoy being around everybody; all the people on the large dance floor just kind of lost their inhibition and ended up having fun with whatever they were doing, whoever they were with, even if it was a stranger that they just bumped into. Moms, dads, brothers, sisters, cousins . . . grandmas, grandpas, lovers, friends . . . every kind of person just seemed to be there, and it didn't matter what was happening outside of the reception hall or what we were doing before we had entered it. There was nothing but joy, and warmth. And love.

I looked over at the other side of the room where Raven was sitting with another younger woman—probably one of the several moms of the younger kids running around. We've never seen her in our life… yet Raven was talking and laughing with her as if they'd once been friends in the sandbox. I couldn't help but grin to myself.

'. . . How could she simply sit there and still look so lovely? . . .'

I took one more look at my gleeful friends eating across the table, then got up and wound my way in between the dancing people to get to Raven . . .

Things shifted. Yet the mood was still comfortably joyful. But things shifted.

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter. I meant it to be longer and have lots of more stuff going on, but it's just taking me too damn long to write everything. So here you go!**

**Sorry, kinda boring again . . . but more is on the way don't you worry! Once I get a crap-free day I'll definitely keep this up at the rate that I'd been planning on . . . yeah.**

**(I've actually started to watch literally every single Teen Titan episode on Youtube and stuff just to catch up on it and everything . . . you know, since they _never show it anymore._ so that's been really interesting :) It's the first time I've watched the show in forever. I feel like a kid again. )**

**Umm well that's basically it.**

**I'm coming up with new stories but I still need to find the time to write them down and such, I'm finally getting into the full Teen Titans mode hahaha. **

**yeah...**


End file.
